Dragon Ball: The Laboratory Experiment
by C.Niall DeMencha
Summary: Goten gets sucked into the Prison Planet and fights to get out of there
1. Chapter 1

Timeline no.1

"Huh?" Goten woke up in a place he clearly did not know. He got up groggily and looked around. The whole place was scarred like a battlefield. "Where am I ?" he wondered to himself. He scanned the horizon for any immediate threats. He didn't see anything .A man resembling Goku silently landed behind him. Goten turned around. "Dad ?" he murmured. "Goten ?" the man broke into a grin. "What are you doing here?" the man asked. "Wait, no, you're not my Goten." Upon Goten's confused expression, he explained- "I'm Goku, but from an alternate timeline. A mad scientist demon named Fu bought us here. But enough of that. Let's fight! Whoever wins gets the other's Dragon Ball." Goten felt a bulge in his pocket and realised that he did, in fact, have a Dragon Ball.

Goku went Super Saiyan immediately and flew towards Goten. Goten charged up a Kamehameha and then spread it over a large area so it became a shield. Goku bonked into the shield and flew backwards. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and fired off a gigantic ki blast. Goten went Super Saiyan at the last moment and made the attack obsolete. Then they both started charging ki.

"Ka!"

"Me!"

"Ha!"

"Me!"

"HA!"

The blasts collided and started to fight one another. At first Goten was losing, but then he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and pushed Goku's blast back. Goku was hit by both the blasts and there was a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, Goku was lying on the ground, coughing. Goten was on his knees, he had never gone Super Saiyan 2 before. "Good work,kid. Here, take my Dragon Ball." said Goku. Goten walked over and took the Dragon Ball from Goku. "But you can go Super Saiyan God and Blue, right?" Goten asked. "That wouldn't have mattered. You would have just unlocked a new form. As I kept becoming more and more powerful, you would have kept adapting to the new power level." he explained with a laugh. But then…

A gigantic form appeared in the distance.


	2. The Oozaru (Cunber!)

"Huh? What's that?" Goten exclaimed. Goku had a grim expression on his face. "It's a saiyan's Oozaru form. I can't tell, though, which saiyan it is. It's power levels are off the charts. It also seems to be advancing in our direction." Goku said. Goten rested for a few minutes and then got up to face the oncoming threat. The Oozaru spotted Goten and leapt towards him. With a giant roar, the Oozaru attacked. It swiped at Goten with it's massive hands, but Goten hopped out of the way. Goten jumped at the Oozaru, but was swatted away. The Oozaru charged up a ki blast and shot it at Goten. Goten tried to counter it with his own beam only to have it completely swallowed by the other one. Goten went flying backwards and slammed into a lone tree. Dazed, Goten somehow managed to get up and went Super Saiyan. "Man, how I wish Trunks was here. We could have fused and easily defeated this guy", Goten thought to himself. Goten yelled "Super Goten Blast!", and created a giant ball of white energy above him. Goten threw the ball at the Oozaru, but the Oozaru countered it with one of it's own. Goten powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and charged up a beam.

"Ka!"

"Me!"

"Ha!"

"Me!"

"HA!"

It shot towards the Oozaru, but was almost completely dodged it. Fortunately, the tail got cut off, so the Oozaru reverted back to normal. "Come on, Goku! Help me defeat it!" yelled Goten. "Family Kamehameha!" they both shouted in unison. The two blasts were mysteriously joined by a third. The former Oozaru got disintegrated in the blast but the two turned around and saw another saiyan, the source of the third blast. "Hello, there. Thought I could drop in for the finisher." said the man. "Who are you?" asked Goten.

"I" said the man, "am Goku"


	3. The impostor

"WHAAT?! Dad?!" exclaimed Goten. "But I thought this guy," he gestured towards Goku: Xeno, "was the person closest to a relative I had in here! Are you my real dad?!"

Goku chuckled "As far as I know, I had a son named Goten, who is you!" Goten ran towards his father, but a voice stopped him. "What if he's your dad from another alternate timeline?" It was Goku: Xeno. "Ask him a few questions first, to prove that he's from your timeline" Goten immediately started asking questions. "Who killed Vegeta? Who befriended Broly? Who became Super Saiyan first, you or Raditz?" Goku answered- "I killed Vegeta. Cabba from Universe 6 befriended and I both became Super Saiyan at the same moment." Goten simply replied "In my timeline, Vegeta is your friend and his son Trunks is my best friend. Broly was supposed to be pushed into the sun by a Family Kamehameha and Raditz never goes Super Saiyan. In fact, Raditz was killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon." Goku frowned. "How did you get such creative questions anyway?". Goten said "I just said whatever was impossible in our timeline!" "Goku thought a bit and replied "I take it that you have two Dragon Balls as well? Let's fight over them! But I'm not gonna hold back!". "You're on!" said Goten. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God and walked towards Goten. Goten started throwing ki blasts, but they started dissipating when close to Goku. He was not affected at all. Goku had an evil and very un-Goku smile on his face. Goten charged up a giant blast and threw it at Goku.

Goten grinned "That hit him!"

But Goku kept walking, unharmed. Goten went Super Saiyan and punched Goku. However, when Goten looked up, Goku simply wasn't there.

"If you wanna hit me, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Goku appeared behind him and landed a punch on his back. With a loud WHAM! Goten went flying and landed flat on his face.

"I thought you were stronger than this, Goten? Surely you are holding back?"

Goku went up close to Goten and put two fingers on his back.

"Gotcha!" Goten swung backwards and put an energy coated fist into Goku's stomach.

Goku skidded a few feet but regained his composure and fired a Ki blast at Goten. He dodged it and shot out several of his own, all harmlessly bouncing of Goku.

Goku yelled "Kaioken times two!" and shot towards Goten, punching him in the gut. Goten shot backwards and went through a mountain or two before Goku teleported behind him and hit him again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Goten and went Super Saiyan 2. He punched Goku and shot a barrage of ki blasts at him.

"Ka!"

"Me!"

"Ha!"

"Me!"

"HA!"

Goku was engulfed by the blast and went flying.

Now hurt and bleeding, Goku slowly got up and powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 20!"

The force of the massive power-up made Goten fall on his butt. Goku charged up a giant ki blast in one hand and yelled "Prepare to lose!"

He shot the blast as Goten tried to scramble out of the way.

But the blast was too wide and hit Goten!

A bright white light spread over the area.

When it dissipated, Goten was nowhere to be seen


	4. From Father To Foe

"Too weak." Goku snorted. "Got erased".

Goku: Xeno looked around with a worried expression on his face. "I think you went a bit too far, Goku. He was just seven years old."

"The weak do not survive. That's what this whole thing is about in the first place."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the sky. A **very **bright light.

"What even is that?" Goku wondered.

"**IT'S THE MARK OF A SAIYAN!**" yelled a loud voice. Goten fell from the sky at the speed of a bullet, punching Goku hard in the gut.

Spit flew out of Goku's mouth as he was brutally slammed into the ground. A crater the size of a house was formed in the ground and smoke spread out everywhere.

"Super Saiyan 3?" Goku mumbled.

"No." came a resounding voice "This is Super Saiyan Second Grade."

The smoke cleared to show Goten, in all his fury, much more muscular than usual.

(Led Zeppelin begins to play in the background)

Goku scrambled out of his crater and began creeping backwards in fear of the power radiating from the young Saiyan.

He powered up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times 20 and yelled in frustration.

He punched Goten only for his fist to be stopped and got a ki blast in his face.

Blinded, he screamed and started shooting ki blasts everywhere. Goten easily dodged all of them and began walking menacingly towards Goku.

Goku's eyes cleared up, but was hardly able to do anything as he started getting punched around by Goten. Goten punched him in the gut and followed up with an uppercut to the chin.

Dazed, Goku fell down on to the ground and mumbled "Urmhmm."

"That doesn't sound like English" said Goten

He stared down at Goku and charged up a mega dense ki blast in his hand.

"**NEUTRON STAR!**" he yelled as he launched the blast at Goku.

He picked up the two other Dragon Balls from Goku and walked away with them, reverting back to his original form.

(Led Zeppelin abruptly stops)

A column of white light appeared on the horizon.

"What is that?!" exclaimed Goten.

(Ultra Instinct theme song starts playing).


	5. The Final Battle?

_**A| N : The Super Saiyan Forms are nothing but multipliers.**_

_**Oozaru- x10**_

_**Super Saiyan-x50**_

_**Super Saiyan 2-x100**_

_**Super Saiyan Second Grade-x250 [Super Saiyan x5]**_

_**Super Saiyan Third Grade-x500 [Super Saiyan x10]**_

_**Super Saiyan 3-x400**_

_**Super Saiyan 4- potential unlocked**_

_**Super Saiyan God-x1000**_

_**Super Saiyan Blue-x5000**_

_**Golden Oozaru-x1000**_

_**Legendary Super Saiyan-x100**_

_**Legendary Super Saiyan 2-x1000**_

_**Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Destruction God-x5000**_

_**Legendary Super Saiyan 3-x10000**_

_**Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Full Power-x100000**_

Goku: Xeno murmured "Ultra Instinct."

Goten looked towards the beam with a look of surprise on his face.

But then he regained his usual composure and said "Don't worry. I'll defeat him!"

They flew closer to the light and waited for the person who had caused it to emerge.

And from the light emerged...Vegeta?! He came out of the pillar of light and walked straight towards Goten.

"**Are you my next challenger? Because if you are, kid, I'm gonna crush you and make sure you never come back.**" said Vegeta.

Goten went Super Saiyan Second Grade immediately and flew towards Vegeta. He tried to punch Vegeta but missed by a big margin.

Goten threw barrages of punches at him but Vegeta easily dodged all of them.

Goten yelled and kept up his assault. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Goten's hand.

"**Are you done, brat?**" spoke Vegeta. Goten wasn't surprised. He was expecting himself to be beaten into a pulp in no time. He hadn't thought he would last this long at all.

Then, Vegeta harshly twisted Goten's arm. Goten screamed in pain and broke off, going backwards.

"**You're so weak, I can defeat you without using even half of my power, at the rate at which you are expending your ki**"

Vegeta shouted and flew towards him at amazing speed. Goten hardly had any time to react and got punched in the gut.

"**How shall I kill you?**" Vegeta asked. "**I'll let you decide.**"

Vegeta slammed him into the ground and continued using him as a punching bag.

"**Incineration?"** Punch.

"**Decapitation?"** Punch.

"**All the limbs torn off?" **Punch.

"**Or more likely, just die a death of ki overuse?" **Vegeta hit him so hard that blood came out Goten's mouth.

Vegeta jumped backwards and charged up a blast in his hands.

"**SUPER GALICK GUN!"** yelled Vegeta.

"**FIRE!**"

Goten blacked out.

'Am I dead?' he thought to himself.

"Goten!"

"Goten!" said his father's voice.

"Daddy?" Goten was using telepathy.

A clearer image of Goku appeared in his mind.

"Remember! Why is Super Saiyan 2 called stronger than Super Saiyan Second Grade?"

"Because it takes less power!" he remembered.

Vegeta's words echoed in his head.

"**Or more likely, just die a death of ki overuse?"**

Goten woke up.

Goku: Xeno was trying to convince Vegeta not to kill children. But Vegeta didn't want anything from him.

He charged up a ki blast in his hand, when Goten used Super Saiyan 2.

He yelled and punched Vegeta in the face.

"ZENKAI BOOST!" Goten shouted.

He started barraging Vegeta with blasts. Lots were missing and Vegeta was dodging some, but most of them were hitting.

"**NEUTRON STAR!**" Goten screamed, and shot the dense blast in his stomach.

The blast hooked Vegeta and drove him through a few mountains and trees.

Then, it blew up the damaged Vegeta.

Goten walked up to him and grabbed the Dragon Balls. He had won.

He summoned Prison Planet Shenron and wished for everybody to go back where they belonged.

Goten woke up in a bed of grass near his home.

Trunks walked over to him and asked "Where have you been?"

Goten grinned. "It's a long story!"

The End!

Of timeline No.1…..


End file.
